It is generally know to provide a rotary member, such as a sprocket, gear, pulley, or cog by compacting, forging, molding, and stamping manufacturing techniques. These known rotary member manufacturing techniques provide unfinished bores that require finishing operations to provide a precision surface for contact with a shaft. The finishing operation requires machining along an entire internal circumference of the bore to be provided in the rotary member, which is a very time consuming machining operation and subjects the manufacturing equipment to increased load and wear on the cutting tool element.